1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a timer circuit and a timer method.
2. Description of Related Art
Some features of a BIOS, such as BIOS Power-on self test (BIOS POST) and CPU initialization (CPU Init) have requirements related to running time. The BIOS transmits different values to Port 80 in different stages of a procedure. The values are often transmitted at an initial stage and a finish stage of the procedure. In the present technology, the running time between the initial stage and the finish stage is measured by a stopwatch. However, the precision of the stopwatch is inadequate.